Lloyd explores into Kai and Jay then kai and jay get sweet
by BadManBellic
Summary: Lloyd gives out that he likes Kai but how will Kai react? Kai and jay mix it up and use a food stuff to spice up there sex life, but will kai enjoy it, read and discover
1. Chapter 1

_**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN LEGO OR LEGO NINJAGO. IT BELONGS TO LEGO THEMSELVES. PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW**_

It was a warm day and the four ninja jay, kai, Cole and Zane were on there floating house practicing there ninja go! and there spinjitsu. Sensei Wu was out for a couple of days with nya and the ninja were trusted to look after lloyd, sensei Wu's nephew.

Night fell and it was Zane's turn to cook. He cooked a chilli. He served it to everyone and they enjoyed it. It went down a storm. Kai said

'Zane my brother, that was the most delicious chilli ever'

The other three ninja nodded and Lloyd did to.

Everyone went to bed and had a shower. Lloyd had his own room. He went for a shower and he noticed his dick was hard. He thought

'I must be hard because of me staring at Kai's perfect ass'

Lloyd was only eleven and knew the basics of sex and wanking. He wrapped a towel around him but he left his shower on to give the illusion he was still in there so if anyone came to knock, they would hear a shower. Lloyd walked down the sparsely decorated wooden corridor and went in to Nya's room and opened her third draw down. He took out a suction cup dildo and ran back to his room. He undid his towel and went in the shower. Lloyd stuck the dildo to the shower wall and put lube on it to make sure he would slide on easier. He sucked the dildo pretending it was kai's cock and he made the groaning sounds to go with it. After about five minutes, Lloyd eventually stopped and lined up his ass to the dildo. Lloyd turned the vibration up to maximum and it only took Lloyd three minutes to have an orgi.

'Ahhh kai, deeper man, deeper!' Lloyd shouted. The walls weren't soundproof so kai heard this and went to sleep thinking it would just be a memory from when he had anal with Jay. But he was wrong, it was definitely Lloyd.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: THE TRUTH

Morning arose and there was a mist over the city of ninjago and it was a cold day. Jay woke up and walked to the kitchen to make his 'famous' blueberry pancakes. Everyone was sat down on the table and Jay walked in with a stack of pancakes.

'Who wants some of my world famous blueberry pancakes?' Jay asked. Cole replied

'Not quite sure about world famous but I'll sure have a few'. Everyone agreed and ate there breakfast. The four ninja went to there room and got changed.

Kai nocked on Lloyd's door with his top off. Lloyd answered with his towel around his waist and said

'Kai my friend what can I do for you?' Kai walked in and shut the door

'Our showers broken, can I use yours?' Said kai pleadingly. Lloyd said yes but forgot about the dildo. Five minutes pass and Kai steps out the shower butt naked and walks to Lloyd, much to Lloyd's delight.

'What the fuck is a dildo doing in your shower?!' exclaimed Kai. Lloyd froze and came to the conclusion he should tell kai he likes him in that way

'Kai, I don't know how to say this but I have a crush on you' the room fell silent and after a few minutes pass kai eventually says

'OK, I have a crush on you to but maybe that's a bit weird me being a 15 year old ninja and you the eleven year old next dark lord. All well I'll fuck you'. Lloyd's heart is racing and agrees to have sex with his friend.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: KAI, LLOYD AND JAY

It was a hot day and the ninjas and Lloyd were out on the main deck of the ship by torchfire mountain with there tops off. As usually Zane was in the freezer in his cold climate to prevent his circuits overheating and Lloyd was hard by just staring at Kai's chest.

Night fell and the ninja went to bed. Lloyd went to his room and got undressed and didn't bother to put on any pyjamas since he knew that he was going to have anal with Kai.

'Come on Kai, I want to butt fuck you' said Lloyd hornyly. Sure enough, Kai walked in the door, topless.

'I waited outside until you said that Lloyd' Kai said sexily to Lloyd. With that, Kai walked to Lloyd's bed and straddled him and started to make out with him.

'Mmmhmmm ahhh mmm' Lloyd moaned into Kai's mouth. After about five minutes of making out, Kai breaks free and moves down Lloyd's body to his cock. Kai wrapped his succulent lips around Lloyd's 5'' and Lloyd was moaning with total ecstasy. Kai released and flipped Lloyd over and kai lined his 7'' up with Lloyd's ass and without notice penetrated LLOYD ass hole.

'Ahhhhhhh! Kai deeper, DEEPER!' Lloyd shouted with ecstasy and Kai realised he found Lloyd's prostate gland. Lloyd offered to switch so he was fucking kai but Kai declined because he likes being alpha male. The ass fucking went on and on even after Kai cum into Lloyd.

Jay woke up in the night to go for a toilet and noticed sounds coming from Lloyd's room. He walked to Lloyd's room and made out a faint figure of that who looked like Kai. Jay was astonished and without realising he opened the door and saw Kai butt fucking Lloyd. Jay didn't mind and was unnoticed and he sat down in the corner and jacked him self off. He came to his climax and he was noticed, naked in the corner by Kai.

'Jay, buddy' Kai said whilst being held by Lloyd around his waist. Jay froze and replied

'Hi Kai, you have a nice body and Lloyd, can you give me anal?' Kai and Lloyd were still for a few moments until Lloyd replied

'Yeah, we can have a threesome' this was music to Jay's ears and with that, Jay walked up to the bed and positioned himself with his ass pointing at Lloyd's cock.

'You sure that you want to do this Jay' Lloyd said whilst being held also by his waist but the difference being was that he had Kai's cock in his hole.

'Yes Lloyd, now do it!' With that, Lloyd did one hard push and he penetrated Jay's tight ass. Jay moaned and moaned and Lloyd realised that he found Jay's prostate. The butt fucking went on and Kai came in Lloyd's ass and Lloyd was jacking off Jay (to Jay's delight) and Jay came all over Lloyd's hand and Lloyd licked his hand of Jay's come and had Kai's cum flowing out of his ass. The three of them were all tired because of there sexual adventure and they all fell asleep together.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: CHOCOLATE, KAI?

The three boys woke up from there night of enjoyment and were bright as day.

'Morning kai' says jay happily

'Morning jay, sleep well?' Responds kai. Jay nods in agreement and Lloyd interrupts and says

'Sorry boys were gonna have to cancel tonights plans. My uncle wants me to go into town'. The other two ninja are sad but Jay comes up with an idea and says it to kai.

'Hey kai, wanna do a food stuff tonight, ya know to mix it up a little?' Kai nods in agreement and blushes crimson red

Night fell and Zane and Cole went to sleep whilst Kai and Jay are in the dojo room.

'You got the nutella jay?' Kai asks. Jay replies

'Oh yes, brand new'

'Good, now let's begin' says kai sexually. The two ninja place a little nutella on there tongues and start making out for five minutes. The aim being to get the nutella off the other boys tongue. The two moan in ecstasy into each others mouths. They break apart and jay says,

'I like giving so you're receiving, sorry kai' kai nods in agreement and they carry on. Jay removes Kai's top and sucks on his nipples. With this, Kai has a wave of pleasure and moans a little. To his dissapointment, jay stops and starts unzipping Kai's trousers. Kai nods in agreement for him to carry on so he does. Jay rips off the trousers and pants and sees Kai's 6 inch dick standing proudly in front of him.

'Wow Kai, y...you're huge!' Jay says astonished.

'Thanks you sex beast, now get back to work' jay complies and opens his mouth and sucks lightly on Kai's dick just to test the waters. A little moan came from Kai. He was obviously enjoying it. Kai's dick was now chocolatey so it would taste better. Jay reached for the nutella and put a hand load onto Kai's dick.

'Ohh that's cold' said kai. Jay ignores him and rubs his hand on Kai's dick to get an even coverage. Kai enjoyed this a lot. Jay then re opened his mouth and sucked on Kai's dick until there wasn't a single speck of nutella left on his dick. Half way through, kai said

'F..fuck, Jay I'm gonna cum... ahhhhAHHH!' Jay didn't mind and took it all in, his load being bigger than before, with cum dripping out the corner of his mouth. Jay now had salted nutella and after he cleaned Kai up, he swallowed the lot in front of the now exhausted kai.

'You enjoy that fire starter?' Said jay sexually

'Hell yeah! Give me anal with nutella!' Jay complied and put a good coverage of nutella on his 6 inch cock and flipped kai over. Jay held his legs in the air and with no hesitation or waring, jay penetrated Kai's sexy ass. The nutella made it easier for access and it was more slippery, the ninja both enjoyed it. Kai was giving out moans louder and stronger.

'Jay in that spot, harder, deeper!' Jay had found Kai's prostate and the sounds make him hornier and said,

'Kai, I'm gonna cum!' Kai, in the throws of ecstasy said

'I don't care, I want your seed in my ass' Jay had cum not long after kai said that and kai came on his chest, his load not being as big as earlier but still big. Jay licked Kai's ass hole clean and the two made out. Kai went to sleep with chocolate and cum running out his ass and jay said

'That was one good night' and pecked kai and fell asleep.

THAT'S THE END FOLKS, PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW OR PM ME


End file.
